dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Aaron is a Namekian-Saiyan hybrid, who was trained by his father on a far-off world. His parents were truly in love but could not mate due to Namekians reproducing asexually. So his parents took DNA from both of them and created him in a cloning tank for nine months. Due to his father being Namekian he was a healer type, and due to has mother being Saiyan, he had fighting spirit coursing through his veins. His parents never told him that he was a clone because they didn't want him to think he was different. His master, Goten Jr., figured it out though because he knew Namekians could only reproduce asexually. He is the husband of Fasha, the father of Nail Jr., and the best friend of Hunku. Personality As a young boy he loves to fight but is terrified of just about everything until being trained by his father. When older he loves to train and fight. He takes every fight seriously whether it is challenging or not. Biography For fourteen years he is trained by his father on a far-off planet. That is where he obtained Super Saiyan at the age of four. And later on, he obtained Super Saiyan 2 and 3. He then went to Earth to find new foes and challenges to face. That is where he finds a new master and friend. He trained for three years and while training he met a beautiful young woman who agreed to train with them. She later ended up becoming his girlfriend and wife. After training, he entered the world martial arts tournament where he faced off against his best friend Hunku in the final round and won. The New Threat Two years after the tournament, thousands of attack balls landed on Earth with their leader General Blast whose negetive energy could destroy the Earth. With his new Super Saiyan 4 form, Aaron easily dominated the threat. When warned of the new threat from General Blast, he knew he had to train. He then trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day (one year in the time chamber). While training, he reached his Super Saiyan 5 form and easily dominated the new threat to Earth. 2 Years Later Aaron left Earth to find new foes, but promised that he will return because that is where his life is. Upon leaving, he didn't know his wife was carrying his son. He found two new foes: King Buu and King Broly (who he unknowingly left alive). When he returned to Earth, he found out that he had a child and knew that was where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. Fatherhood When he returned from his year long journey into space, he found he had a son. He worked hard to train his son, in his son's early life, because then he would someday be a great warrior. Though he may be constantly training, he still finds time to be with the other members of his family. 5 Years Later Five years after returning from space and discovering he had son, he now stays on Earth. Things are peaceful until the day when King Broly comes to take revenge on Aaron for almost killing him. Whe he gets there he finds out that Aaron has a family. So Broly decided to kill his family to mentally harm him. Aaron arrived at home to find Broly's pod along with Broly about to kill his family in a furry of range he quickly tranformed into a super saiyan 5 to nock Broly aside. Broly was off gaurd so he was easiy nocked aside when he saw it was Aaron he Quickly transformed as well into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. They battled it out but Broly had the upper hand due to the near death expirence he had recieved a huge amount of zenkai. When he thought Aaron was down for the count after his Fake Kamikaze Attack and then being badly beaten up before and after his attack Broly went to kill his his family knowing that Aaron could not stop him. When he was about to kill his family Aaron should up out of nowhere in his reaguler form and in a uncrontrolible state of rage he somehow managed to defeat Broly who was pracktickly unharmed from their battle. He then used a kiokamekenhame100xha to send Broly into the sun. After the battle with Broly his house was just about destroyed so he had to rebuild though it did not take him long because he just transformed into a super saiyan and used his super speed and strength. Death Two years ofter the events of King Broly. The New threat from before as he had not died and had since been training. Attacked Aaron' family at his home in the middle of the day. He first found Fasha and killed her with little efffort. Aaron then sensing the disdurbance in ki rushed home to find Fasha died. He fell to his knees screamig at the top of his lungs and turned into a Super Saiyan 5 nearly tearing apart the whole city. The New Threat walked in to where he was smiling. Aaron figuring it was him who killed her rushed at him he quickly dogded the attack as Aaron's form was sloppy from anger. The new Threat then started beating Aaron to a pulp. Aaron guessing he could not win used a Fake Kamikaze Attack. But being in a fury of rage messed up and used a real kamikaze attack killing himself and The New Threat. Tranformations *Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Ablities *flight-he learned this at the age of two *kamehameha-learned this while training with Goten jr. *kiokamekenhamex20ha-used this while facing off against Gerneral Blast *kioken-learned in hyperbolic tme chamber *regeneration-the ablity to regenerate body parts *zenkia-ablilty to grow stronger after defeat *fake kamikaze attack-an attack where the user takes all their enegy and blows it out of their body it may take a few seconds to recover though Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Transformation users Category:Character in Dragon Ball Z New Age Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Males Category:Heroes